


【及影】词不达意

by Vivisora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisora/pseuds/Vivisora





	【及影】词不达意

大学总是不缺让人昏昏欲睡的课，窗外的灿烂阳光更是刺眼得让人睁不开眼。眼见着终于快捱到下课，原本懒洋洋趴在桌上的及川这才不紧不慢地直起身来，半眯着眼打了个巨大的哈欠，靠在椅背上伸了个懒腰。

一双手臂忽然顺着他的后颈藤蔓似的缠上来时，及川一个激灵，下意识地抓住了那只手腕。指尖触及之处是对方忽然紧绷的皮肤，能清晰无比地感受到对方脉搏疯狂跳动的节奏，与此同时一股温热的吐息也扑在他的后颈上，那人似乎靠得更近了些，嘴唇小心翼翼地摩挲着他脖颈的皮肤。与其说是亲吻，更像是小动物似的撒娇和讨好，甚至大胆地探出舌尖舔舐着他血管的脉络，试图留下道道湿痕以博取些许存在感。

反应过来之后，及川忍不住轻笑出了声，手上松了劲儿，只是虚虚地握着那人的手腕，顺着一路抚摸到坚实有力的小臂。他微微侧过脸去吻了吻那人的小臂内侧，对方立刻僵硬了一瞬，随即又放松了下来，用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭他的脖颈，终于安分下来乖乖地靠在他肩头不动了，像是在静静等待着及川的下一句话。

于是及川也往后靠了靠，偏了偏脸压低了音量开口道：“今天去我那儿？”

肩膀上的脑袋动了动，似乎是点了点头，却仍搂着及川的脖子不撒手。

及川失笑，故作嫌弃地推了推那个固执地一动不动像是镶在自己肩上的脑袋：“差不多就得了，飞雄，教室这么多人呢。”

说是人多，但其实并没有人舍得往他们这个不起眼的角落施舍哪怕一个眼神，影山磨磨蹭蹭了好一会儿，才终于极不情愿地松了手。不一会儿，及川听到了身后人起身快步离开教室的脚步声。

真是没良心的小混蛋。及川收回自己盯着那个远去背影的眼神，无奈地摇摇头。

影山飞雄，他的后辈，曾经的死对头，现在大学的队友。

有很多词可以用来形容他们之间的关系，但除了那些见得光的词语之外，他们还做爱，却不轻易说爱。他们赤身裸体地紧紧相拥，唇齿相接间交换着急促的喘息，但却不会在床笫以外的地方拥抱接吻，顶多是在球场上，及川会在换人时藉由号码牌的交接不经意地摸一把少年的手背，或是大家搭肩围圈加油时故意捏一捏少年的肩头，在不被人发现的角落不安分的手已经顺势滑到了腰间，指尖隔着薄薄一层队服颇具性暗示地摩挲着腰间软肉。

在别人眼里影山或许是木讷而不通人情的，但只有及川知道他被自己的小动作惹得羞恼时会耳根通红地狠狠瞪眼的表情，格外害羞而敏感；也只有及川知道这个不善言辞的少年有多么主动热情的一面，羞耻感与强烈性欲的矛盾在影山身上完美地结合，向来直率的少年从不掩饰自己的欲望，却也只会像这样偷偷摸摸地溜到他的班级，撒娇似的抱着他的脖子亲亲啃啃，暗示着他——我想要了，及川前辈。

于是排球队训练完他们便会酣畅淋漓地做上一场，大多时候是在及川租的独居小屋，有时也会顺势在体育馆的储物间里，心照不宣的一个眼神，两人便默契地以个人训练的借口留到最后，储物间虚掩的门外是散落一地的排球，门内是两具激烈碰撞的肉体，还未蒸干的汗珠让影山整个人都湿淋淋的，从发根湿到了腿根，汗津津的腰被及川握在掌心里，滑得像一条捉不住的鱼。

及川心知肚明，影山的身体对于他而言有着致命的吸引力——这句话在从前的他看来一定是个再荒谬不过的笑话。他应当是厌恶这个臭小鬼的，却又不得不硬着头皮承认对方在排球上过于耀眼的才华。尤其在大学同队之后，他愈发难以控制自己日益频繁地落在影山身上的视线，却仍隐忍着在那危险的红线边缘徘徊。

这份隐秘的绮念是在某一天猝不及防地被撕破暴露开来的。排球队合宿的某个夏夜，辗转难眠的及川起来溜达，意外在卫生间撞见了正在自慰的影山。

起初他只是听到隔间有些奇怪的响动，刻意压抑的喘息在寂静的深夜难免更让人浮想联翩，及川甚至礼节性地敲了敲门，却不曾想根本未上锁的门就这么应声而开。

于是一幅活色生香的艳景在及川面前缓缓展开——影山背靠着墙站着，睡裤被他随意地搭在一旁，堪堪遮住腿根的上衣被微微掀起一个角，底下露出一双光裸修长的腿，脚踝处还挂着将落未落的内裤。

似乎是被突然的入侵者给吓了一跳，影山猛地抬起头来，见到来人后更是瞳孔紧缩，慌张与羞耻让他涨得整张脸通红——又或者也有几分情欲的潮红，及川辨不分明。少年整个人不知所措地傻站在原地，连手上的动作都僵住了，直到忽然另一只大手抚上了他高昂的性器，影山才忽然回过神来挣扎着想要将人推开。

然而他全身已经软得没什么力气了，及川像一堵密不透风的墙死死挡住他的去路，以至于他的反抗反倒显得有几分欲拒还迎的调情意味。

究竟是自己疯了还是及川前辈疯了？

影山想不明白，也没有余力去想，他只能在及川娴熟的手活下颤抖着缴械投降，他们两人此起彼伏的喘息声严丝合缝地镶嵌交融在一起，是从未有过的亲密，而他甚至臊得始终不敢抬头直视及川的眼睛。

末了，及川笑眯眯地轻轻拍了拍他的脸，动作一反常态的亲昵和温柔。

他的手上还沾着精液，黏黏地糊在影山的侧脸和唇角。

影山下意识地想去舔，才刚探出舌尖便被亲了个猝不及防，一股咸腥味在唇舌间蔓延开来的同时，及川已经抓着他的手引向了自己腿间鼓鼓囊囊的硬物。

“帮我，飞雄。”及川咬着他的耳垂低语，舔湿了他红透的耳根，像是不可一世的帝王下达着让人无法拒绝的命令。

那晚后合宿剩下的几天里，影山都没有再主动和他说话。大抵是和同性亲亲摸摸这种事显然超出了少年的常识认知，影山本就脸皮薄，连训练中不小心和他眼神相撞都会不自在地躲闪开。但及川又分明能隐约察觉到对方那股好奇而探究的视线总是会不经意地飘过来，却又会在被他发觉之前迅速若无其事地移开，谨慎而机敏，让及川捕捉不到丝毫破绽。

这种过分疏离的氛围在回到学校后并没有缓解，迫在眉睫的一场重要比赛让胜负欲极强的天才少年绷紧了每一根神经，及川也不得不将精力全都投入到紧张的训练中去。

每天最晚离开体育馆的一定是这两个排球疯子，都各自憋了股不服输的劲儿暗暗和对方较劲，球重重砸在地板上的沉闷响声此起彼伏，最后终于归于寂静，精疲力竭的两人瘫躺在地板上喘着粗气，被汗浸湿的衣服粘乎乎地贴在皮肤上。

月光被风撞碎了晕乎乎地降落在影山那双墨蓝如海的眼睛里，融化成一捧清泉，倒映着满眸少年意气的温柔。及川第一次鬼使神差地被蛊到忍不住凑过去亲吻他的眼角， 只浅浅一吻，回过神来却连及川自己都被吓了一跳。然而影山只是有些迷惑地眨着眼望着他，那过分澄澈的眼神仿佛能轻易望穿他眼底，看透他埋藏在最深处的难以启齿的欲望。

及川莫名有些心虚，慌乱之下他自乱了阵脚，忍不住用掌心遮住了那双眼睛，再次凑近过去，这次却是吻上了那紧抿的唇。

出乎意料的，影山并没有拒绝他，只是眨眼的频率似乎加快了些，睫毛一下下地扫过及川蒙了一层薄汗的掌心，柔软而让人心痒难耐。少年犹豫着伸出手想拽开他蛮横地挡住光的手，同样汗湿的掌心紧握着他的手腕，滚烫的温度几乎要灼伤他那隐在皮肤下的青紫色的血管。

及川缓缓松开手，却是张开了双臂，将少年温柔地搂进了怀里。

在后来很多次训练结束的夜晚，他们都会在夜风和月色的注视下接吻，蒸干的汗珠藏进空气里消失得荡然无存，但又仿佛连舌尖都是咸咸的汗味，混杂着急促而炽热的吐息，无比真实地昭示着他们此刻短暂的亲密。

偶尔他们会躲在狭窄的杂物间里相互抚慰，起初及川还顾虑着问他讨不讨厌，然而少年只是红着眼摇摇头，低喘着半仰起脸来吻他的唇角，遵从着最诚实的欲望将下身又往他掌心里送了送。

他们把所有的言语都无声地吞咽入胃，没有人知晓个中真意，或许就连他们自己也不清楚，每一次的相拥亲吻夹杂着怎样汹涌复杂的情意。

后来那场很重要的比赛还是输了，甚至输得有些难看，他和影山发球的优势在对方强势的自由人面前竟然也无法拉开足够的优势。比赛结束后两人的脸色都不算好看，身为队长的及川招呼着一圈队员打道回府，一转头，却发现没了影山的踪影。

他最终在卫生间逮到了人。影山几乎将整张脸都埋在洗手台里，被旋到最大的水龙头哗啦啦地流着，顺着少年头顶的发旋淌到发梢，顺着光滑的脖颈“啪嗒啪嗒”地滴落在地面上，像是一层水幕形成的屏障将此刻比水还要脆弱的影山温柔地包裹其中。

及川伸手一摸，凉得沁骨。

他一把关掉水龙头，强行将人从水里捞出来，又从自己包里掏出干毛巾裹着对方湿哒哒的脑袋就是一通胡乱揉。柔软的布料一点一滴吸收着脸颊发梢的水痕，但分明还是满脸湿润。影山一声不吭地掉着眼泪，从冻得苍白的脸颊到微微颤抖的嘴唇都毫无血色。

千言万语都堵在及川嗓子眼吐不出来，他只是冷着脸咬牙切齿地用力替影山擦着头发，又是生气对方笨得要死不顾身体，又心软得觉得眼前小孩的模样实在让人心疼。从指尖到掌心，肌肤的温热紧贴着影山冰凉的侧脸，及川叹了口气，微微低头，轻轻吻上了那还在哆嗦的唇。

出乎意料的，影山没有抗拒，反倒在他怀里乖顺得不像话，还挂着水珠的发梢蹭得及川的脸也痒痒的，滴答滴答，顺着及川侧脸的棱角往下淌，悄无声息地淌进他心里。

舌尖仔细而温柔地描摹着唇瓣的轮廓，及川顺势撬开齿关扬长而入，试图吻得更深一些，将那嘴唇吮吸舔咬得红肿发烫，直到影山的脸色也终于红润了起来，他这才罢休，替怀里的人擦了擦还未干透的泪痕。

再后来的事发生得太过顺其自然，他把影山带回了他租住的小屋，一路上少年都只是沉默地跟在他身后，甚至是他顺路在超市买套子和润滑时也只是多瞥了两眼而已。

是影山先主动吻了他。

一进屋少年就毛毛躁躁地撞进他怀里，惊掉了他手里的塑料袋，东西哗啦啦撒了一地，及川只好先搂住怀里躁动不安的小动物。初尝禁果的小孩分明紧张得连脊背都紧绷着，却仍要装作张牙舞爪主动进攻的样子，试图掩饰自己的青涩与手足无措。

及川一下下轻抚着影山的背，配合着对方毫无章法的胡乱亲吻，逐渐不动声色地夺回主动权，最后直把怀里那个不会换气的笨蛋亲得憋红了脸，急得眼泪都快出来了，一个劲儿地往后缩想要逃离对方铺天盖地的激烈进攻。

这是他们第一次做爱，两个失意的人急迫地想找到一个出口发泄心中的不甘与失落，他们不约而同地选择了性，仿佛只有另一个人温暖的躯体才能填满那颗空荡荡的心。

屋外夏日的倾盆大雨让整个世界都湿淋淋地蒙上一层水汽，屋内两人抵死纠缠在一起的身体也是，大半瓶水型润滑被毫不吝啬地倾倒在影山股间，混杂着薄汗止不住地往下淌，湿得仿佛本就是从他身体深处分泌出的蜜液。

及川记得那天的影山散发着一股子格外甜腻的味儿，大概是特殊味道的润滑或是别的什么原因，他记不清了，记忆里只剩下了被他操开到浑身泛粉的少年憋了满眶眼泪攀附在他身上的模样，像极了一只熟透的石榴怯生生地裂开一条供人采撷的缝，晶莹剔透的果实含在嘴里轻轻一咬便是汁水四溢，几乎甜倒了牙。

排山倒海般袭来的情潮整个淹没了影山，他被及川发狠的劲儿顶得直抽气，身体不受掌控的恐惧让他凭空生出将要被劈开成两半的错觉，每一下都被及川箍着腰进入得更深，灭顶的快感让他失去了所有思考能力，只依附最原始的欲望而存活。及川吻着他的额角轻声问他舒不舒服，泪眼朦胧的少年胡乱摇着头，又点点头，最后还是没憋住哽咽着求他慢一点。

彼时影山还不明白床上的求饶反倒是催情剂，食髓知味的及川如愿在他身上留下处处情欲的痕迹，从床上做到浴室，整个屋子都弥漫着欢爱的浓重气味，让影山几乎要溺死其中。

这天之后一切便一发不可收拾起来，他们又断断续续做了几次，最胡来的一次是在没上锁的空教室角落，影山伏在及川腿间笨拙地吞吐着他的性器，在看到对方慢条斯理地从书包里掏出一管ky时他忍不住涨红了脸想骂人，似乎察觉了他意图的及川警告似的往上顶了顶，阴茎戳在软滑的口腔黏膜上，被呛得剧烈咳嗽的影山只能发出细小的呜咽声，温热的唇舌舔弄描摹着柱体的形状，倒吸了一口气的及川撩开他的衣角抚摸着那深陷的腰窝一路往下，隔着内裤探到了紧闭的穴口。

那天的战线拉得格外漫长，最后及川终于拔出来射在他腿间，影山靠在他胸前闭着眼低低地喘着气，安静地等着及川仔细地替他清理腿间的狼藉。末了，对方拍拍他的肩示意他下来穿衣服，影山仍然缩在他怀里一动不动，却忽然小声地说了一句，及川前辈，我喜欢你。

突如其来的疑似告白让及川怔住了一瞬，等回过味来他忍不住想笑，却仍是开口逗人玩 。

“真的假的？”他故作不信的口气，“到底是喜欢我还是喜欢和我做爱啊？”

怀里的人怔住了，眨着眼迷茫地望着他。单纯如影山，对他而言这两者似乎是没有太大区别的。做爱当然是要和喜欢的人，和喜欢的人做爱当然也喜欢，影山一向直率，此刻却被及川的问题弄得有些迷糊。他想了想，苦恼于无法权衡，只好认真地望着及川的眼睛回答道：“都喜欢。”

及川没有接话，只是轻笑了一声，伸手揉了揉那柔顺的黑发。

“及川前辈呢？”影山忽然补了一句追问他，“及川前辈喜——”

“喜欢喜欢，都喜欢。”那边话还没说完就被及川急匆匆地打断，他小声嘟囔着别开脸试图掩饰自己有些发烫的耳根，“烦死了，笨蛋小鬼哪来那么多话。”

影山满脸欲言又止似乎还想说些什么，他撑起身子想坐直，及川却误以为小孩是还不满足地凑过来索吻，干脆将人摁回怀里又狠狠亲了一通，等影山终于涨红着脸挣脱开来深深吸了口气，已经把想说的话忘得一干二净了。

下课铃响起时及川好不容易才从回忆中悠悠地抽离出来，他不紧不慢地挪到校门口，果不其然老远就看到那个一身黑运动服的笨蛋小鬼站在树荫下，百无聊赖地一下又一下抛着手里的排球。

今天没有训练，这让他们比起往日更多了些相处的时间。及川顺路去超市买点吃的，挑选果蔬时影山就乖乖地站在旁边，一样样接过他手里满满当当的袋子，又挨个规规矩矩地放进购物车里。挑酸奶时小孩的选择困难又犯了，紧蹙着眉满脸严肃地死死盯着冰柜，及川懒洋洋地靠着购物车打哈欠，耐着性子等人纠结了好一会儿仍是没有结果，干脆强行替人做了决定拿了他平时喝的种类，影山似乎小声地嘟囔了句什么，及川没听清，只是转头逗猫似的挠了挠小孩的下巴，刚碰过冰酸奶的手散发着凉气儿，猝不及防冻得影山龇牙咧嘴直往旁边躲。

“不要再开这么幼稚的玩笑了！”影山皱着眉义正辞严地控诉着，及川仍是笑眯眯的满不在乎的样子，反倒理直气壮地说着“明明都怪飞雄太啰嗦了”，又伸手呼噜了一把小孩柔顺的短发。

回家路上难得两人大包小包提了一堆有的没的，及川低头瞥了一眼影山腾不出空的两只手，歪着脑袋不知在思索些什么，一会儿干脆把自己拎的东西都换到一只手上，腾出一只来，轻轻拽住了身旁人的手腕。

影山有些讶异地抬头，却见及川仍若无其事地盯着前方迈着大步，像是丝毫不在意手上多牵了个人。

他们其实很少在外面牵手，影山不喜欢那些或探寻或好奇的目光，即使是不夹杂丝毫恶意的，他猜想及川应该也不喜欢。但这条小路并没有多少人，影山微微挣了挣，感受到对方扣在腕间的力量，只好由着及川就这么牵着他一路走回去。

说来也奇怪，他们明明更亲密的事也做过不止一次，却还像纯情中学生似的因为一个牵手闹得两人都红了耳根。一路上他们都没有说话，腕间紧贴着对方掌心的皮肤显得格外的烫，影山难以控制自己将注意力从手腕上移开，只好死死盯着脚底的地面不敢移开分毫。

他听到自己心脏疯狂跳动的声音，凌乱的节奏和及川第一次在体育馆的月夜下吻他时那样，如出一辙。

直到回到小屋及川松开手他才如梦初醒般回过神来，匆匆将手上的袋子往厨房一塞，红着脸支支吾吾就要溜去浴室先洗澡。

比起暧昧不清的触碰，影山更习惯于做爱这样更为直接的方式。他喜欢赤身裸体毫无保留地和及川相拥，这样的方式对于他们彼此而言都更为熟悉，没有啰啰嗦嗦的冗长情话，只有直入主题的爽快，他们俩都不是喜欢拖泥带水的人，一场性事来得格外畅快洒脱，沉默得没有多余的一个调情的字眼，只有不分彼此的喘息与呻吟交织成一张密不透风的网，从头到脚将他们包裹得严严实实。

今天也不例外。影山这么想着，然而他慢吞吞地洗完只穿着上衣光着脚丫子从浴室钻出来时，却闻到了一股扑鼻的食物香气。他顺着香味摸到餐厅，在地面上踩出连串湿漉漉的脚印。

及川做了晚饭，是他最喜欢的猪肉咖喱加温泉蛋。

这实在不像是他们以往的作风，及川见到他这副模样时也是一愣，似乎无奈地摇头笑了笑，又继续低头摆弄餐桌上的食物。

他的确是饿了，各种意义上。影山盯着眼前的咖喱饭忍不住咽了咽口水，有些迟疑地抬眼打量着像变了人似的及川。

这不是及川头一次给他做饭，以往也曾有过两个精力过剩的大男生折腾到大半夜折腾累了，他餍足地窝在及川怀里，肚子却发出了响亮的抗议声，及川只得叹口气认命地起床去随便弄点什么吃的。

深夜里餐厅暖黄色的光将两人的影子映得缩成小小一团，影山打着哈欠往嘴里送吃的，煎鸡蛋被切开后黏滑的蛋液顺着破口汩汩流出，像极了及川射在他身体里后抽出来时，顺着穴口缓缓往外淌的模样——这是及川那个满脑子不正经的人说的，在他吃饭吃到一半突然被人捞进怀里又开始不安分地亲亲摸摸之后。

于是这次影山也下意识地以为对方又要搞什么花样，狐疑地在桌旁坐下，胡思乱想心不在焉地塞着咖喱，但直到他安安稳稳地吃完这一顿饭甚至打了个饱嗝，及川也始终同样安稳地坐在对面，对付着他自己的食物。

末了，影山犹豫地揪着眉毛想了半天，还是起身挪到及川身边，像他们以往直接交流的那样，俯下身去，笨拙地亲了亲及川。

他听到及川微不可闻地叹了口气，无可奈何地放下餐具，伸手把他捞进怀里坐好，却并没有像他预料的那种回应他的吻，反倒抽了张纸巾替他擦了擦嘴角。

“你是幼儿园的小朋友吗？吃饭都吃得满脸都是。”及川看着纸巾上的咖喱渍，忍不住有些想笑。然而薄脸皮的小朋友已经快要被惹恼了，嘴硬却毫无说服力地反驳着“才不是”。

他只是有点不知道该怎么办而已。影山想着，面对一反常态不跟他做爱的及川，他莫名有些慌张得手忙脚乱，对方超出他经验之外的反应让他不知该如何是好。

“飞雄，”及川的声音放轻了些，却无比地认真，“我只是希望，我们之间除了上床，大概还能做点别的事。”

“别的……恋人之间会做的事。”

他顿了顿，最终还是咬着牙说完了这句话，提着一口气紧张地观察着影山的反应。

细细回想，其实他们之间没有任何人对这段关系下过精确的定义，恋人也好别的也罢，仿佛一切的相处都是水到渠成再自然不过的事。但及川心中始终是存有疑虑的，就算喜欢的字眼也说过不止一次，但他仍然在心里谨慎地将床笫间的情话打个半折，再将那余下的细细掰开品味那淡得尝不出滋味的情意。

及川承认自己是个贪心的人，除了做爱，他还想在光天白日之下和影山十指相扣，相拥亲吻，想在寒冷的冬日和影山依偎着缩在暖炉旁；或者夏天去海边也好，两人额头相抵紧挨着看手里的线香花火从花蕾燃到散菊。

他们之间以性开始，却不能被性局限在小小一方床上。但如果他的少年缠着他想要，他当然也愿意陪他做爱，但非要做足一生一世。

及川目不转睛地死死盯着怀里影山那双蛊惑人心的漂亮眼睛，早在脑海里走完了独属于他们彼此的一生。

然而影山既没有对他“恋人”这个词感到任何惊讶或不认同，却也再没有任何多余的反应，仍然只是有些困惑地望着他，被他的认真神情也感染得有几分紧张地坐直了身子。

“及川前辈……不喜欢和我做吗？”影山像是有些沮丧而忍不住握紧了拳。

及川差点被这个榆木脑袋给气笑了，只好摇着头否认说“不是”，想了想又补了一句：“但谈恋爱不只是这些。”

他一件件一桩桩地数着他的to do list，包括那些各种各样曾经在他看来俗不可耐的情侣间恶俗又幼稚的小事，电影院，游乐园等等。他和影山之间像是一切都倒转了顺序，而他现在急迫地想要去弥补找回他们错过的那些时光，从牵手开始。

影山安静地听他说着，一边听一边似懂非懂地点着头。末了，他搂紧了及川的脖子用力地点头说着“好”，又歪着脑袋盯了一会儿桌上快要凉掉的咖喱，转头无比认真地望着及川开口：“除了刚刚那些事之外，还能加一件吗？”

“什么？”

“给我做猪肉咖喱。”

“当然可以。”及川忍不住笑出了声，眯起眼揉了揉影山的发，“如果你希望这样的话。”

开心与满足肉眼可见地从影山弯弯的眼角蔓延到微微翘起的唇角，不善言辞的少年有些紧张地抿了抿唇，迟疑了几秒还是凑上去亲了亲及川的唇。

我喜欢你，及川前辈。影山小声说着，将脸埋在他柔软的侧颈 。

这不是影山第一次这么说，但却是及川第一次毫无保留地接受他青涩却同样炽热的爱意。他握着影山的手腕亲吻他的指尖，他干燥的掌心，他皮肤下微微跳动的脉搏。

最后他回应了少年落在他唇上的吻，紧紧地箍着腰将人搂在怀里。

我也是。及川说，我也喜欢你，笨蛋飞雄。

他捏着影山的下巴吻到窒息吻到喘息四溢，逼迫着对方在与自己唇齿相交间攫取最后残余的氧气。他早知他的少年笨拙而不善言语，如果世间所有的词句都太贫瘠，他的少年只能凭着本能与他相拥与他抵死缠绵相依，那大概也算是表达爱意的途径。那他也唯有将一切化作更热烈的回应，割开凉夜里的残酷月光，划破雷雨时的厚重乌云，不顾一切地将他的爱传递到他的少年心底。

他想告诉影山，爱是兜兜转转也是迷失找寻，是词不达意，也是千言万语。


End file.
